The management of personal and or professional transaction information is important to optimize the use of resources and avoid problems that can result from mismanagement of those resources. Many people perform transactions through a variety of platforms and/or with a variety of counterparties, entities including individuals and businesses, on any given day. Many people routinely use various forms of payments methods, such as bank transfers, paper checks, credit cards, debit cards, cash, and application-based payments, etc., and make and receive payments to and from individuals and small and large businesses. However, making sure that a person receives what is expected of others and making sure that person pays what is expected by others by the due date can be complicated. While each many financial institutions provide interfaces by which people can obtain some information regarding their transactions, attempts at consolidating this information in a meaningful way is a continuing challenge. Additionally, for those that are “unbanked” or “underbanked”, e.g., those that do not use checking accounts or credit accounts, monitoring and managing cash flow at all times can be even more difficult.
In the drawings, elements having the same designation have the same or similar functions.